Sodom (Uber Rare Cat)
Sodom is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors and Air Busters events. True Form added in 5.7 improves health, range, movement speed and attack rate. Cat Evolves into Earth King Sodom at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Sodom at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * Great attack power and very high stamina. * Resistant to Floating Enemies and might knock them back (100% in True Form). * Immune to Knockback effects. * Quite short attack animation. * True form improves stats. Cons * Very expensive. * Uber slow movement speed. * Long delay between attacks. * Somewhat short range for an Uber Rare (improved in True Form). Strategy/Usage * Due to Sodom's insanely slow movement speed and attack rate, he can take a very long time to reach the enemy base. This makes him good for stalling while you build up money, as he is great for base defense. His reduced damage from Floating Enemies|Floating enemies and knockback chance makes him an excellent shield against Bun Bun variants. * He can be used to fight against most of the Cyclones and similar Floating enemies, however this is not recommended because of his slow movement speed. He is used best in stages where Shy Boys and Teacher Bun Bun spawn heavily at mid-game. * In certain levels like Berserk (Insane), he can be used very effectively to push back the Shy Boys, leaving space for the player to damage the Crazed Axe Cat which can kill it faster and make the level much easier. * Like Kai, Sodom's resistance to Floating makes him an excellent counter against Brollows. Stack many long-ranged attackers behind Sodom to make short work of those irritating birds. * Sodom is also immune to knockback, making him very useful against enemies that frequently push cats back like Trolly Bloggers or Zigges. * He is also effective in the The Big Bang in Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 1, where he can be used as a meatshield for The Cat God alongside Kotatsu Cat. * Can be useful in Uncanny Legends after unlocking some of his Talents, which grant immunity to Curse and allow him to target Relics as well. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4300 *Chapter 2: $6450 *Chapter 3: $8600 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Weaken: Adds 30% chance to weaken by 50% for 57f 1.9 seconds, increases 7f .23 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Target Relic (Cost: 100 NP) * Immune to Curse (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A dragon that walks on four legs and is covered in spikes. Has two large, striped horns on his head and a thick tail resembling a spiked club with a cat's face on it. Attacks by sticking his tail into the ground, which then explodes from the ground under the enemy. *Evolved Form: The dragon looks mostly the same, but has black markings on his stomach and arms. Body spikes are slightly larger and he also now has four eyes total. The cat on his tail now has a chain around it. *True Form: Now has bigger horns, and gains two more as well. He has more spikes on his body, and he now has an orange glow on his chest and tail. Also obtains darker color. Appears to have four eyes, but he actually has six in total. The chains on his tail are broken and the cat on it is now Crazed. Same attack animation, but with more color. Trivia *Sodom is the name of an ancient city that was said to be destroyed by a rain of fire (in the book of Genesis in the Bible), so Sodom the Earth King may be awoken to take revenge from that "rain" (Floating Enemies). Gallery sodomdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) earthkingsodomdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) Godemperorsodomdescription.png|True form description (EN) Sodom Attack Animation.gif|Sodom's attack animation Earth King Sodom Attack Animation.gif|Earth King Sodom's attack animation Godemperorsodomattackanimation.gif|God-Emperor Sodom's attack animation Sodom full illust.png|From Merc Storia collab Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/084.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c3%cf%ce%b6%a5%bd%a5%c9%a5%e0 ---- Units Release Order: << Blue Ninja Cat | Megidora >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Knockback Immunity Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent